Veritas
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Oneshot. Jamesovi se nelíbí, že se Rose a Scorpius začali přátelit. Odhodlá se ke konfrontaci, ale celé se mu to vymkne z ruky. James POV. Mírný slash.


**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Veritas<strong>

_**Veritas**_

**»»««**

**Napsala: ****A.J. Horn**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **A.J. Horn**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

One-shot v originálním znění najdete zde:

**fanfiction . net/s/7776059/1/Veritas**

**»»««**

**James S. Potter/Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Veritas**

**»»««**

Rose je samý úsměv, pořád se směje a hlavu má tak blízko u Scorpiuse, že by se klidně mohli políbit. Poslední dobou jsou tak na sebe nalepení pořád, to mi dělá starosti. Nerad bych, aby se naše malá Rosie zamilovala do toho budižkničemu Malfoye. Ostatně, _má_ to v krvi; nechápe význam lásky.

Varoval jsem jí před ním, pochopitelně, ale byla jako hluchá.

„Ty mi nebudeš nic nařizovat," utrhla se na mě, a pak se k němu vrátila.

Pravda, nejspíš jsem mohl být trochu víc... no, diplomatický, jak vždycky říkává mamka, ale nebudu se omlouvat za to, že mi na sestřence záleží. Přiznávám, umí být opravdu protivná, ale je to rodina, a rodina je všechno.

Když jsem si s ní o tom zkoušel promluvit posledně, bylo jasné, že chce, abych s tím už opravdu přestal.

Tak si říkám, že když už ji od něho nemůžu udržet dál, tak alespoň zjistím, jaké jsou jeho záměry s ní. Mám plán, jak Rosie jednou provždy dokázat, že se s ní Malfoy chce jen vyspat a nic víc.

Můj plán je jednoduchý, ale bude to vyžadovat opatrný postup.

Asi jsem méně nenápadný, než jsem myslel, protože první, co vím, je že mě Roxana štípe do ruky.

„Jaí!"

„Jestli tě nudím, tak mi to řekni, přestanu tě otravovat."

„Ne, to tak není. Jen se mi toho teď hodně honí hlavou, z těma zkouškama, co se blíží a tak," zkusím jí zalhat.

S Roxy je ten kříž, že se známe už hrozně dlouho, takže mě má přečteného. Jsme od sebe dva týdny, oba si rádi střílíme z ostatních a tak jsme byli přátelé od dětství. V našem ročníku jsme za šprýmaře.

Vím, že mi to nespolkla, ale nic na to neřekne. Ví, že jí to řeknu, až na to budu připravený. Jen si povzdychne a dál si ztěžuje na jejího taťku, co pořád chválí jen Ferda a ji nikdy.

Když Scor- _Malfoy_ opouští Velkou síň, musí jít kolem mě. Pohlédnu na něj, když prochází. Pak se otočím zpátky k Roxy.

„Sekne mu to."

„Komu? Malfoyovi?" zeptám se a ona přikývne. „Nevím,nikdy jsem si nevšiml."

„Lháři! Viděla jsem, jak mu zíráš na zadek."

Taky si musela vybrat zrovna tenhle okamžik, aby mi dala najevo, že ví o mých lžích. „Co! Já přece – Nezírám na Malfoye." Dobře, tak možná malinko ano. Ale to přece není moje chyba. Je to sice Malfoy, ale je to krásný Malfoy. A to nemění nic na tom, že pro mou sestřenku Rosie není dost dobrý. Všichni si šuškají, že Malfoy spí s holkama jak na běžícím pásu.

„Když říkáš."

„No nic, stejně už musím. Uvidíme se později ve společenské, že?"

„Jasně."

Usměje se na mě takovým způsobem, že bych až přísahal, že zná můj plán.

Když jsem si jistý, že v chodbě kromě mě nikdo není, vytáhnu z kapsy Pobertův plánek a zamumlám kouzelná slůvka. Objeví se přede mnou celá škola. Hledám Malfoye. Tečka z jeho jménem je osamocená, přesně jak jsem doufal. Všechno ukazuje na jediné místo: na knihovnu. Vždycky tam po večeři zamíří.

Sednu si ke stolu, odkud na něj vidím, aby mi neuniklo, až bude odcházet.

Když si začne balit knížky a úkoly do tašky, nechám knížku – kterou jsem používal coby zástěrku – knížkou. Vyjdu ven dříve než on a počkám v učebně.

Poplašeně vyjekne, když po něm chňapnu a vtáhnu ho dovnitř.

„Co po mne chceš, Pottere?"

„Jenom si s tebou poklábosit."

„A to jsi nemohl udělat v knihovně?"

Věděl, že tam jsem? Hm, zajímavé.

„Chtěl jsem si popovídat v soukromí," vysvětlím.

Z nějakých důvodů se začervená. Je to zneklidňující, ale dál pokračuji podle plánu.

„Dáš si něco k pití?"

Pohlédne na hrnek, který držím v rukou, s otazníky v očích.

„Je to jen horká čokoláda."

Konečně si hrneček převezme, ale stále je podezřívavý. Prohlíží si ho, čichá k němu a já ztratím trpělivost dřív, než dokončí svou inspekci.

„U Merlina, neotrávil jsem to! Hele!" Abych mu to dokázal, chytím jeho ruce ve svých a pozvednu si hrneček k ústům. Hltnu si jen tolik, aby to ze mě brzy vyprchalo. Pak propustím jeho ruce. Tvář má ještě červenější, než předtím.

„Tak sis se mnou chtěl promluvit?"

Rád bych zalhal, jen abych vyzkoušel lektvar, ale odpovím mu okamžitě: „Ano." Vím, že lektvar funguje. „Všiml jsem si, že teď trávíš hodně času s Rosie. Proč?"

„Jsme přátelé. Rozumí mi a máme toho hodně společného."

„Co třeba?"

„Tak třeba si oba myslíme, že profesor Williams je nepřitažlivější učitel na celé škole."

Jakmile se mu slova vyderou ze rtů, přitiskne si ruku k ústům. V očích se mu mihne panika.

„Co jsi do té čokolády dal?"

„Veritasérum." Sakra, pořád ještě to na mě působí.

„Ty kreténe, nemůžeš přece jen tak chodit a klidně porušovat lidská práva."

„Promiň. Myslel jsem, že máš v plánu zneužít Rosie."

„No, takže když jsme si vyjasnili, že jsem gay, a tím pádem nemám o tvou sestřenku zájem, tak já zase půjdu."

Poprvé po dlouhé době nevím, co říct. A pak si uvědomím, že ten blbeček je gay. „A co mají znamenat všechny ty řeči o holkách?" Otázka je venku dřív, než se můžu zarazit.

„Jen fámy. Nikdy se nestaly, nikdy jsem s nikým nespal."

Kdyby pohled uměl zabíjet, byl bych dočista mrtvý.

„Promiň," zopakuju a dojde mi, jak hloupý byl můj plán. „Nechtěl jsem se ptát."

„Odcházím."

„Ne, počkej," chytím ho za ruku. „Nemůžeš teď odejít, lektvar pořád působí. Nechceš každému vyklopit všechny svá tajemství."

Ještě, že je racionálně smýšlející tvor.

„Dobře, ale na nic ne neptej."

Chvíli jsem zticha, ale pak už je to neúnosné. „Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi na kluky."

„Pottere!"

„Jamesi."

Zatváří se zmateně.

„Jmenuju se James, Scorpiusi, ne Potter." Samotného mě překvapí, jak snadno vyslovím jeho jméno. Nikdy jsem si ho nedovolil vyslovit nahlas, ale líbí se mi to.

„Nedovolil jsem ti oslovovat mě křestním jménem, _Pottere_."

„Ale no tak, oba jsme na kluky, trochu té solidarity."

„Takový vtípky si odpusť to je dost podlé i na tebe."

Udělám k němu několik kroků. „Tak se mě zeptej, řeknu ti pravdu."

„Nic ni nemůže zaručit, že-"

„Veritasérum, pamatuješ? _Musím_ ti říct pravdu."

„Dobrá. Jsi gay?"

„Na sto procent."

Nepotřebuji ani lektvar, abych byl upřímný, nikdy jsem se tím netajil. Jediný důvod, proč to neví celá škola je ten, že můj jediný přítel, kterého jsem kdy měl, byl mudla. Pro babičku s dědou to bylo těžké, ale překousli to.

„Víš, není nic špatného na tom, že jsi s nikým ještě nespal."

„Pottere," začal varovně.

„Vážně. Mám to stejně."

„No jasně."

Takže bylo zapotřebí přesvědčování. „Přísahám. Něco jsme dělali, ale nikdy jsme-"

„Proč mi to vůbec říkáš? Nemůžeš prostě jen být na chvíli zticha?"

„Nepřál by sis, abych byl zticha. Když jsem zticha, znamená to, že vymýšlím další fórek. A je docela dobrá šance, že bys byl jednou z obětí."

„Ty jsi takový dětinský hajzlík. Nechápu, jak se s tím tvým raubířstvím tvoje rodina dokáže vypořádat."

„Nemají moc na výběr. Určitě je to jejich bezvýhradná láska, ne že bys teda o tom zrovna ty kdy slyšel." Neměl jsem nic takového říkat, ale nemohl jsem si pomoct.

„Páni... zrovna když jsem si začínal myslet, že jsi docela v pohodě."

Zvedne se k odchodu a já zpanikařím. Chytím ho za ruku a přitáhnu ho k sobě. „Nechoď. Nevím, co to do mě vjelo, promiň." _Nikdy_ se neomlouvám za své chování.

Jsme opravdu blízko sebe, cítím pod svými prsty jeho hřejivou kůži. Skoro se topím v záplavě _jeho_ vůně.

Udělám jedinou věc, na kterou jsem v tu chvíli schopen myslet – uzamknu naše rty v polibku. Odtrhne se a přeměří mě pohledem, který říká ‚Co se to ksakru právě stalo?'. Ale pak jsou jeho rty opět na mých a jeho jazyk žadoní o víc. Natlačím ho na zavřené dveře, rukama prozkoumávám jeho tělo. Nepamatuji se, že bych kdy cítil tolik vášně. Dokonce ani to minulé léto, kdy jsem se málem vyspal s Macem.

Když se přestaneme líbat, srdce mi divoce buší a dýchám přerývaně. Nedaří se mi myslet jasně, protože místo k mozku se mi všechna krev hrne dolů.

„Páni," zasměju se omámeně. „Máš něco v plánu na tenhle víkend?"

„Ne," díky veritaséru odpoví přímočaře.

„Napadlo mě, jestli bys se mnou nešel do Prasinek. Na rande." Otřu se svými rty o ty jeho, aby nemohl odpovědět. Bojím se, s jakou odpovědí by mohl pod vlivem veritaséra přijít. „Nemusíš teď nic říkat. Jsou lepší věci, které můžeme dělat, než ten lektvar vyprchá."

A pak ho najednou zase líbám. Obmotá si ruce kolem mého krku. Nechám vášeň, aby převzala kontrolu.

**»»konec««**


End file.
